Herança
by Misako Ishida
Summary: Sua vida era perfeita. Tinha tudo o que queria e mais do que precisava... Até que um dia estava condenada a um casamento por conveniência e envolvida num doloroso e angustiante heptágono amoroso!
1. Prólogo

**Miiiiiiiiinna, konninchiwa! **

Quantoooo tempo! Lhes trago agora uma fic de minha autoria... Espero que gostem!

* * *

**HERANÇA**

_**PROLÓGO**_

Os sinos da igreja anunciavam precisamente as horas... Seis badaladas... Seis horas... Faltavam poucos minutos. Seu coração parecia querer sair pela boca, seus olhos brigavam com a emoção que teimava em querer escapar em forma de lágrimas. Um leve tremor tomava conta de suas mãos e um suor frio começava a se formar por sua testa... Estava nervoso, ansioso. Precisava de algo para distrair sua mente. Olhou a capela detalhadamente e ficou-se a pensar no porquê de estar ali, afinal de contas, grande parte das pessoas ali presentes não eram cristãs, nem _ela_ e muito menos _ele_. Olhava para a quantidade de pessoas presentes e mais uma vez se perguntou o porquê de tantos convidados. Amigos próximos e familiares deveriam ser o suficiente. Mas pelo visto não era assim que as famílias dos noivos pensavam. Políticos, empresários, estrangeiros da alta sociedade, algumas celebridades e uns poucos fotógrafos. Esse seria considerado o casamento do ano. Aliás, o casamento da década. Portanto, não poderia ser algo simples e intimo. _Não, com certeza não poderia ser assim_.

De repente, a marcha nupcial começou a ser tocada e instantes depois as portas se abriram. Seu coração disparou. Kouji olhava fixamente para a mulher à porta acompanhada por seu pai. Sora. Pensar apenas em seu nome já lhe causava um arrebato dentro de seu ser. E vê-la naquele exato momento lhe tirava o fôlego. Sempre a achou a mais bela de todas, mas agora ela estava deslumbrante.

O vestido longo, coberto por renda e com um leve brilho contrastava maravilhosamente com sua pele bronzeada e ajustava-se às curvas de seu bem formado corpo. Seu cabelo ruivo estava perfeitamente arrumado num penteado solto que comportava uma discreta tiara de brilhantes. Sua maquiagem era suave, simples, apenas ressaltando a beleza natural que possuía. Observou-a firmemente e percebeu o quão nervosa ela estava. Viu o suspiro profundo que Sora deu quando se preparou para os passos mais importantes de sua vida.

A cada passo que Sora dava em direção ao altar, Kouji sentia seu coração mais e mais oprimido. Necessitava da sua presença, do seu calor. Necessitava dela completamente. Era a mulher que amava, aquela para quem entregou sua vida, sua alma e seu coração. Necessitava senti-la junto a ele. Seus passos lentos pareciam uma eternidade. Mas quando, finalmente, ela chegou ao altar, as lágrimas rebeldes venceram sua batalha e rolaram silenciosamente pela face de Kouji. Já não importava que o vissem chorar... Não mais importava.

A cerimônia transcorria tranquilamente, porém, para Kouji era longa e cansativa. Não via a hora de acabar. A cada segundo seu coração batia mais acelerado. Estava a ponto de entrar em colapso. Sua mente já não funcionava tão corretamente e se isso se prolongasse por mais tempo acabaria surtando. Foi nessa hora que ouviu sair daquela boca as palavras que mudariam tudo em suas vidas. O tom usado foi baixo, contudo, podia-se notar a certeza e a força que possuíam.

- Sim, aceito!

Formou-se um nó em sua garganta... Não podia acreditar. Não conseguia acreditar. Naquele instante tudo era muito intenso, muito além de suas percepções. Tanto que nem percebeu exatamente sua reação com aquele rápido e simples beijo dado em sua testa. Não visualizou a expressão dela nesse momento. Estava ali presente fisicamente, mas na verdade sua mente estava em outro lugar.

Estava precisamente nas lembranças que tinha guardado com imenso amor e gratidão. Desde o dia em que se conheceram até aqueles dias em que se amavam mais que tudo, mais que todos. Tão envolvido estava com seus pensamentos que não se deu conta de que já estava do lado de fora da igreja. Podia ver as pessoas que alegremente e educadamente cumprimentavam os noivos e lhes desejavam os mais sinceros votos de felicidade. Os fotógrafos aproveitavam para tirar várias fotos de vários ângulos. Não perdiam um segundo sequer. Somente pararam quando os noivos entraram no carro que lhes aguardava e partiu para seu destino. Seus _destinos_.

Pronto. Não havia mais volta. Se havia alguma migalha de esperança, ela acabava de desaparecer igual aquele carro desaparecendo ao virar a esquina. Mais lágrimas desciam de seus olhos e foi obrigado a respirar profundamente para manter a calma e recobrar a compostura. Tudo parecia um sonho... Nada parecia real. Foram dois meses vivendo fora da realidade, como num sonho... Melhor dizendo, como num pesadelo...

Ali estava Kouji cabisbaixo, sem rumo, desesperado... Ali estava ele confirmando com seus próprios olhos como a mulher que amava deixava de ser Sora Takenouchi para se tornar Sora Ishida.

**CONTINUA...**


	2. Tomodachi Demo Koibito Demo

Konninchiwa minna!

História nova... Capítulo novo!

* * *

**HERANÇA**

**Capítulo 1**

**Tomodachi demo Koibito demo**

Hiroaki Ishida rasgou a revista em sua mão ao meio, amassou-a e jogando-a para longe encostou-se à cadeira. Seu rosto endurecido expressava uma raiva incontida, seus olhos estavam apertados como os de um felino prestes a acabar com a vida de sua pressa. Girou a cadeira e ficou encarando o céu azul pela janela.

- Onde ele está? – perguntou assustadoramente calmo.

- Perdão, Ishida-sama. Não foi possível localizá-lo.

Hiroaki respirou profundamente. Fez um sinal com a mão para que seu secretário saísse da sala. Juntou as mãos e as posicionou sobre a testa, sumido em pensamentos. Diante de toda aquela situação não poderia ficar de braços cruzados. Sabia que teria enormes prejuízos por conta das recentes ações imprudentes cometidas.

Ouviu a porta abrindo-se lentamente, mas não se moveu. _Essa foi a gota d'água. Não posso permitir que ele continue se comportando como um pirralho rebelde. _

- Você está bem? – perguntou uma voz feminina num tom baixo, porém firme.

- Sim. Mas ficarei melhor quando colocar minhas mãos em cima daquele inconsequente.

Maki sorriu. A atitude de seu marido nesse momento era quase tão infantil quanto à do seu sobrinho. Se aproximou da mesa e pegou a revista amassada, desamassou-a e verificou o conteúdo que havia deixado Hiroaki dessa forma. Suspirou pesadamente com certa dificuldade. _Esse menino... Ainda não aprendeu como a vida é. Até quando vai continuar sendo tão... Será que sua vingança contra mim e seu pai nunca terá um fim?_, perguntava-se interiormente Maki jogando a revista na lixeira. O celular tocou e Hiroaki o retirou do bolso do paletó.

- Moshi moshi... Ah, Haruriko. Como vai?

Maki olhou para seu marido e percebeu a expressão séria firmada em seu rosto coberto pelo espanto sendo substituída aos poucos por um sorriso cheio de satisfação.

.

- Hai, eu compreendo... Hai. Mesmo assim obrigado por sua atenção, Matsuda-san.

Haruriko colocou o telefone no gancho. _Mais uma negação. O que vou fazer agora, essa era minha última esperança. _Haruriko Takenouchi apenas observou todos àqueles papeis sobre sua mesa. Cada um deles era como uma sentença de morte sendo atirada à sua face. Não conseguiria sustentar e equilibrar seus negócios por muito mais tempo. Estava em grandes apuros e sem ninguém que pudesse ou quisesse lhe estender uma mão para tirá-lo do fundo do poço. Angustiado, ficou encarando seu celular. Estava cansado, sem forças e extremamente desanimado. _Não quero pensar que não exista outra solução além desta. Contudo, agora eu vejo que nada do que eu faça pode mudar o destino... Destino... O que irão dizer se eu fizer isso?_

Pegou o celular e ficou encarando-o como se fosse o animal mais perigoso e letal existente. Não queria chegar a esses extremos. Não queria colocar sua família nessa posição. Mas... e era esse mas que governava seus pensamentos. _Mas não posso deixar que minha família sofra dessa forma... E também não posso permitir que minha filha pague por minhas falhas... O que fazer?_

O aparelho parecia que queimava suas mãos, porém, sua mente lhe ordenava que não o soltasse, que deixasse se queimar. Pensou e repensou várias vezes sua situação e todas as saídas que poderia encontrar. Nada. Todas elas já havia tentado e nenhuma dera resultado. Angustiado, com o coração apertado, tomou sua decisão. Discou o número e esperou.

**- Moshi moshi.**

- Hiroaki, sou eu, Haruriko.

**- Ah, Haruriko. Como vai?**

- Genki, arigatou. Gostaria de saber se aquela sua proposta ainda está de pé? – foi direto ao ponto sem rodeios reunindo toda a coragem que possuía, antes que voltasse atrás na sua decisão. Houve um silêncio prolongado antes da resposta de Hiroaki.

- **Certamente. O que acha de nos encontrarmos para resolvermos esse assunto o mais rápido possível?**

- Apenas diga o dia, hora e local.

Após desligar não sabia o que realmente sentia. Alívio, dor, tristeza, esperança. Tantos sentimentos juntos ao mesmo tempo lhe frustravam. E então pensou _nela_. Sabia que não era justo, jamais poderia fazer algo assim à sua filha. No entanto, estava agindo de forma egoísta. Sacrificaria a felicidade de sua própria filha em nome do bem-estar de sua família, de seus funcionários e de suas respectivas famílias?

- Sim... Perdão, minha filha. Terei que contar com a sua compreensão. – disse tristemente pegando uma foto em que havia duas meninas ruivas, suas duas filhas, seus mais preciosos tesouros.

.

- Oniisan, papai está furioso com você. Ele está dizendo que dessa vez você não escapará impune. – ouvia a voz de seu irmão enquanto dirigia rumo ao escritório.

- Sempre a mesma coisa. – disse entediado.

- Não creio, acho que dessa vez papai fará algo a respeito, oniisan. Afinal de contas, por causa daquela matéria na revista a empresa perdeu muito dinheiro. Sem contar que Zoe-chan me contou que...

- Pode parar, Takeru. Não me interessa saber o que _ela_ te contou. – disse cortante e friamente.

- Demo, oniisan...

- Takeru, tenho que desligar. Ja.

Desligou a chamada imediatamente. Estava impaciente. Não suportava ouvir _esse _nome. Causava-lhe repulsa e dor. Muita dor. Concentrou-se no trajeto que ainda faltava ser percorrido e despejou sua mente dos fantasmas passados. Poucos minutos depois estacionou o carro na sua vaga de diretor, pegou o elevador e se dirigiu à sua sala. Antes mesmo que se sentasse, Yagami Taichi, gerente geral da Corporação Ishida, entrou exasperado.

- Antes que diga algo, Taichi, espere que eu tire o paletó e me sente. – disse sarcasticamente.

- Se você tem tempo para fazer comentários sarcásticos, Yamato, recomendo que faça algo mais produtivo, como por exemplo, correr atrás do prejuízo que a empresa sofreu com a perda desses contratos. – retrucou Yagami como se falasse com uma criança desobediente balançando algumas pastas em sua mão.

- Não entendo como as pessoas podem misturar assim facilmente a vida pessoal com os negócios. O que faço fora da empresa não deveria interferir nas transações comerciais. – resmungo Yamato, como se fosse algo óbvio e evidente.

Taichi sentou-se na cadeira à frente da mesa de Yamato, com um meio sorriso no rosto. Seu amigo era um caso perdido. Irremediável.

- Você não está mais no ocidente, meu caro. Aqui é o oriente. Prezamos a moral e os bons costumes em todos os aspectos da pessoa. Ela deve ser integra em qualquer papel de sua vida... e desculpa ser tão direto, mas, mulheres, bebidas, jogos e um quase acidente provocado por uma corrida ilegal mostrados numa revista de fofoca semanal não é uma boa imagem para um diretor de uma grande corporação. – acusou Taichi numa atmosfera infantil e brincalhona.

- Mas não se esqueça de que foi você quem perdeu a corrida. – sugeriu Yamato num tom superior.

Yagami levantou as mãos em sinal de rendição. – Na próxima eu ganharei com certeza... Contudo, no momento temo que tenho más noticias a te informar. – terminou num tom sério e com expressão adulta, deixando de lado as infantilidades que os dois presentes compartilhavam há anos.

Yamato enrijeceu a postura imediatamente e seus olhos azuis pareciam mais gélidos do que o próprio gelo em si.

- Quais contratos foram perdidos? – perguntou apreensivo, temendo a resposta que viria.

Taichi jogou sobre a mesa três pastas. Yamato abriu cada uma delas. Os três contratos mais importantes e mais caros que haviam lutado para conseguir, agora tinham ido por água abaixo. De repente, sentiu uma opressão, uma frustração que sua parte rebelde insistia em reprimir, justificando que não deveria se sentir culpado.

- Perdemos o contrato com Baek Shin. Nossa proposta para Han Shi Zhu foi recusada e a reunião que teríamos com Yamamoto Tetsuya foi cancelada. Pode-se dizer que perdemos algo em torno a 3,5 bilhões de dólares. – disse Yagami apreensivo.

A Corporação Ishida era um império empresarial japonês que atuava nas áreas de mineração, engenharia e automação. Praticamente comandava o mercado asiático e no momento lutavam para se inserir no tão competitivo e fechado mercado chinês. Era uma companhia respeitada e extremamente valorizada no mercado de ações. Sua expansão era cada vez maior e mais rápida. Atualmente, Yamato era o diretor geral e era responsável por direcionar e gerenciar todas as subunidades da corporação. Seu braço direito e amigo de infância, Taichi, era o gerente geral e o ajudava na administração da empresa. Desde que assumira o cargo de direção, há três anos, Yamato havia conquistado grandes triunfos, assinado valiosos contratos nacionais e internacionais, contudo, vez ou outra estava envolvido em algum escândalo, que resultava numa baixa das ações na empresa e na perda de contratos.

E dessa vez não fora diferente. Mas, essa a primeira vez que perdia contratos tão importantes e essenciais, e, principalmente, tanto dinheiro. Esse era o preço perdido pelos contratos, estava a imaginar quanto as ações não teriam despencado. Via claramente que havia metido os pés pelas mãos e não conseguia enxergar facilmente uma luz no fim daquele túnel. _Dessa vez eu fui imprudente e não tive o devido cuidado. O tiro saiu pela culatra. Não acredito que fui tão estúpido!, _pensou atordoado. Num acesso de fúria, acabou por jogar as pastas em cima da mesa no chão apenas num tapa. Levantou-se bufando e parou de frente à janela de braços cruzados. Ergueu o queixo altivamente, como se fosse um rei e dirigiu seu olhar incandescente para a paisagem lá fora, parecendo que o desafiava.

- Existe a possibilidade de recuperar esses contratos? – perguntou olhando Yagami de soslaio.

Yagami abaixou a cabeça e num suspiro profundo disse:

- Nas atuais circunstâncias, a resposta é não.

O telefone tocou e Yamato voltou à sua mesa para atendê-lo. Tratava-se do Secretário Fujimoto, o secretário do presidente. Yamato suspirou pesadamente e com falta de paciência. Já conhecia o esquema. Receberia um sermão de meia hora de seu pai, umas quantas ameaças pessoais, algumas advertências profissionais e por fim o assunto se daria por encerrado.

- Yamato-kun, Ishida-sama solicita que o senhor compareça à um jantar de negócios amanhã na residência Ishida às 20h. – essa notificação deixou Yamato extremamente confuso.

_Por essa eu não esperava. O que ele pretende?_

.

O dia havia amanhecido. Podia sentir isso ao ouvir o cantar os pássaros do lado de fora e pelos tímidos raios de sol que ultrapassavam a janela. Abriu os olhos e verificou as horas. Ainda era cedo, bem cedo. Mas, se quisesse chegar a tempo para o compromisso que tinha, deveria se levantar imediatamente. Espreguiçou-se e muito contragosto levantou da cama. Antes mesmo de dar um passo sequer, uns braços fortes envolveram sua cintura e a puxaram de volta para cama.

- Onde pensa que vai, senhorita? – perguntou uma voz rouca e sonolenta.

Sora virou-se para a direção da voz sorrindo. Beijou delicadamente a ponta do nariz de seu acompanhante, retirou o braço de cima dela e levantou-se, sob os protestos e resmungos do rapaz. Começou a se vestir e enquanto isso, respondeu:

- Tenho que ir à Shibuya.

- Por quê? – perguntou Kouji já desperto, sentado na cama e com suma curiosidade.

- Meu pai ligou ontem e pediu que fosse hoje para lá. Parece que ele tem algo muito importante para conversar comigo.

- Ele não disse do que se trata?

Sora negou com a cabeça, terminando de colocar sua sandália. Dirigiu-se para a penteadeira próxima à cama e pegou sua bolsa e celular.

- Irei descobrir quando chegar lá. – disse enquanto arrumava seu cabelo na frente do espelho despreocupadamente. – só espero que não seja nada grave. – disse num tom um pouco preocupado.

- Com certeza não será... – disse suavemente. – De certo seu pai só deve estar sentindo sua falta.

Sora sorriu e assentiu. Chegou ao lado de Kouji e lhe deu um rápido beijo nos lábios.

- Jantamos juntos hoje?

- Claro. – respondeu Kouji maliciosamente beijando-a profundamente.

.

- Honto?! – exclamou surpresa. – Uau! Yamato-nii-san é realmente surpreendente! – sussurrou Hikari.

- Hai. – concordou Takeru.

O jovem casal caminhava de braços dados tranquilamente pelo jardim da mansão Ishida. Takeru Ishida e Hikari Yagami, aos seus 18 anos, estavam noivos e apaixonados desde os 14 anos. Hikari era uma garota delicada, tinha uma pele alva e macia, parecida com porcelana, cabelos castanhos brilhantes e sedosos que escorriam maravilhosamente emoldurando sua face. Tinha um rosto inocente e um sorriso angelical. Takeru era alto, porém possuía um corpo definido, não exagerado, mas proporcional. Possuía um ar de otimismo e um sorriso cativante. Seus olhos azuis tinham o aspecto constante de uma criança feliz. Qualquer um que os visse juntos saberia no mesmo instante que haviam sido feitos um para o outro.

- Depois disso, oniisan ficou três dias sem dar as caras. Ninguém o encontrava. Papai estava soltando fogo pela boca. – puxou Hikari pela mão suavemente para que ela se sentasse junto com ele num banco próximo.

- E o que vai acontecer agora? – questionou a jovem Yagami curiosa. – Pelo que oniisan me contou, parece que papai Ishida está planejando algo para repreender Yamato-niisan.

Takeru suspirou. Sim, sua noiva estava certa. Seu pai havia planejado algo para Yamato. Algo _grandioso_. Balançou a cabeça lentamente. _Bem, que eu tentei te avisar, oniisan. Mas você não quis me ouvir. _

- Sim, papai planejou algo. Ele quer que Yamato...

As seguintes palavras que saíram da boca de Takeru chocaram sua noiva. _Jamais _poderia acreditar nisso.

- É por isso que papai marcou esse jantar em família... Para dar a grande notícia.

- Yamato-niisan sabe disso?

- Iie. Ele ficará sabendo quando chegar aqui amanhã. – respondeu Takeru preocupado.

Hikari compreendia seu estado e também se preocupava. Yamato não era uma pessoa que aceitava receber ordens, muito menos _esse_ tipo de determinação. Pelo menos era isso que achava. Ambos permaneceram calados, consumidos por seus pensamentos, tentando entender o que acontecia e como aconteceriam as coisas nesse tão ansiado jantar familiar.

De uma coisa tinham certeza, seria uma noite extremamente turbulenta... Estressante... E, sobretudo, complicada. Deveriam estar preparados para qualquer coisa. Contudo, não sabiam o que seria desse qualquer coisa. Takeru apertou carinhosamente a mão de Hikari, chamando sua atenção. Sorriu descontraidamente para ela, como se dissesse que esse assunto deveria ser deixado de lado momentaneamente.

- Então, por quê Zoe-chan te chamou assim tão desesperadamente?

- Ah... Você já sabe... – disse balançando os pés e rindo ligeiramente.

- Oh, Henry! – gargalhou negando com a cabeça. – Essa menina não muda. O que ela quer dessa vez? Outro encontro às cegas?!

- Iie. Ela queria que eu a ajudasse a escolher um vestido para amanhã que deixasse Henry impressionado.

- Creio que todos esses filmes da Disney não fizeram um efeito positivo na personalidade da minha pequena imouto.

- Não seja assim. Zoe-chan tem 15 anos. É claro que ela sonha com um príncipe encantado montado num cavalo branco.

- Nós tínhamos 14 anos quando noivamos e você jamais me viu montado num cavalo branco! – assegurou Takeru com ironia.

Hikari pode apenas sorrir e beijar suavemente seus lábios. Para ela, mesmo sem cavalos brancos, Takeru sempre seria um príncipe.

.

- Tadaima! – disse Sora alegremente ao entrar na casa de seus pais e abaixou-se para retirar as sandálias.

Fazia muito tempo que não ia àquele lugar. Depois que se mudara à Tóquio e de sua irmã ter ido para o estrangeiro, seus pais haviam decidido se mudar para Hokkaido, próximo ao hotel fazenda que sua família possuía.

Achava estranho o fato de estarem ali, mas seu pai lhe dissera que tinha alguns assuntos pendentes para serem resolvidos e que por comodidade era preferível ficar em Shibuya._ Me pergunto o que será. _

- Okaeri! – respondeu uma voz masculina que Sora não imaginaria estar ali.

Levantou a vista apenas para ter absoluta certeza de que era e não estava equivocada.

- Oh, Akiyama! O que você está fazendo aqui? – perguntou confusa.

- É assim que você fala comigo após tanto tempo, Sora-chan? – negou com a cabeça. – Não foi essa a educação que seus pais te deram.

- Gomen, Ryo. Mas, é que me surpreendi por você estar aqui. É tudo. Não precisa desse drama todo.

- Como seja. Apenas vim trazer alguns documentos para o Presidente. Mas já estou retornando para Hokkaido.

Ryo Akiyama era o gerente geral do hotel e braço direito e esquerdo de seu pai. Havia muitos anos trabalhando com a família e tinha sua inteira confiança, havia começado por baixo e hoje ocupava um dos cargos mais elevados. Apesar de ser jovem, alguns poucos anos mais velho do que Sora, demonstrava ser bastante competente e trabalhador, além de ambicioso e, claro, um sedutor de primeira.

- Entendi. Bom, foi um prazer revê-lo, Ryo. – disse passando por ele para adentrar-se na sua antiga casa.

- Sora... Por acaso... – sentiu a hesitação e ansiedade, pouco comum, na voz do rapaz. – Você tem notícias dela?

Sora estava de costas para Ryo, e fazia uma ideia de como seria sua postura nesse instante. Um sorriso indecifrável surgiu em seu rosto. _Ele nunca desiste. _

- Ela está bem, Ryo. – se resumiu o máximo possível.

- Ah, ok... Apenas para saber.

Vendo que a ruiva à sua frente não lhe diria mais do que aquilo, apressou-se em sair da residência.

Sora dirigiu-se até o escritório, onde saberia que encontraria com seu pai. Pelo silêncio que havia na casa, presumia que sua mãe deveria ter ido a algum lugar. Abriu devagar a porta e observou seu pai sentado na cadeira executiva concentrado olhando para a janela que dava para o jardim. Um aperto recorreu seu coração ao perceber a expressão cansada e deprimida de seu pai. Parecia que suas rugas haviam se acentuado, olheiras profundas eram visíveis deixando-o com olhos tristes e carregados. Sua postura parecia decaída. Definitivamente, algo estava MUITO errado. Seu pai era um homem vivaz, alegre e sorridente, sempre com uma postura altiva e desprendendo carisma e autoconfiança. Andou lentamente, sem fazer barulho que o perturbasse. Quando estava atrás, abraçou-o de modo delicado, lhe dando um beijo estalado no rosto.

- Tadaima!

- Okaeri! – disse Haruriko segurando sutilmente as mãos de sua filha mais velha. Voltou-se para vê-la. O rosto sorridente, os cabelos brilhantes e a expressão sonhadora de sempre. E isso aumentou ainda mais a sua culpa, deixando-o mais depressivo.

E isso não passou despercebido por Sora, que preferiu por agora não questionar seu pai.

- Onde está a mamãe?

- Sua mãe foi até o tumulo de seus avôs. E como você está minha criança? – perguntou carinhosamente.

- Estou muito bem...

Separou-se de seu pai e este lhe indicou que se sentassem no sofá de couro preto que havia no cômodo. Sora segui-lhe, sentindo-se de repente desconfortável. Sentar naquele sofá era sinônimo de grandes noticias. Fora assim desde sempre. E vendo a expressão de Haruriko Takenouchi a grande noticia não era boa.

- Papai, o que está acontecendo? O senhor disse que precisava falar comigo urgentemente. Do que se trata? É algo grave?

Haruriko suspirou pesadamente. Indicio ainda mais concreto de que não gostaria do que ouviria. Esperou impacientemente até que seu pai falasse. A tensão era tão grande, que era palpável. E estava consumindo todo o espaço daquele lugar, deixando-os desconfortáveis e quase sem ar.

- Estamos à beira de declarar falência.

Os olhos de Sora arregalaram-se. Seu coração parecia ter parado de bater. Não, não. Deveria ter ouvido errado. Isso não podia ser verdade.

- Como assim, papai? Fa... Falência?! – mal conseguia pensar, que diria falar.

- Hai. Sora, eu... – Haruriko abaixou a cabeça incapaz de encarar sua filha.

- Papai, o que realmente aconteceu?

- O que aconteceu foi que eu confiei mais do que deveria. – após uma longa pausa, Haruriko prosseguiu com seu relato. – Você se lembra do gerente de finanças, Mishiro Kino? – Sora assentiu. – Então, eu o deixei no absoluto controle financeiro da pousada. E se não fosse por Akiyama-kun eu jamais teria descoberto o que estava acontecendo, antes que estivesse completamente na rua. Kino-san desviou grandes somas de dinheiro. Além disso, deixou altas dividas com os fornecedores e não fez as quitações dos impostos durante todos esses anos que estava trabalhando na pousada. E, quando a bomba explodiu, ele desapareceu. Simplesmente é impossível encontrá-lo. Kino-san deveria ter planejado isso meticulosamente, pois não há nenhum rastro. Tanto dele como do dinheiro.

Sora sentia como se o mundo despencasse sobre sua cabeça. Sentia ódio. Algo que jamais havia sentido em sua curta existência, estava preenchendo todas as células de seu corpo, lhe causando uma sensação de raiva e descontrole.

- Tentei inúmeras negociações com os fornecedores, contudo, apenas os mais antigos me deram um prazo para a quitação das dividas. Os mais recentes querem o pagamento imediato. Corri atrás de todos os bancos e recebi sempre a mesma resposta. Nas condições em que a pousada se encontra é impossível que eu consiga um empréstimo. Essa casa e a pousada mesmo que as venda, não conseguirei metade do valor total da divida. E recorrer a um agiota é como colocar o pescoço na forca.

Sora fechou os olhos e mordeu os lábios. A pousada cinco estrelas valia uma fortuna. A casa em Shibuya era uma das mais caras da região. E não davam nem metade da divida? Amaldiçoou Kino pelo resto da sua miserável vida, pedindo aos deuses que ele não vivesse muito para desfrutar do dinheiro que havia roubado.

- Papai, eu posso tentar fazer algo... Um empréstimo... Não sei... Meu fundo pessoal está intocável, pode ser útil. E tem também a Ruki, podemos falar com ela e ver como ela pode ajudar. Tenho certeza que... – foi interrompida pela mão de Haruriko que lhe pedia para parar de falar.

- Sora... Eu jamais poderia pegar os fundos pessoais de vocês. Mesmo que você e sua irmã tenham independência financeira e tenham o suficiente para manter o conforto que sempre pude oferecer à vocês, não posso aceitar esse dinheiro...

- Mas, papai...

- Sora Takenouchi. Não seja teimosa. Por mais nobre que seja suas intenções, mesmo esse dinheiro não seria suficiente.

- Papai, ajudaria a pagar uma parte da divida e o que ficasse poderíamos buscar meios para...

- Filha, escute bem e com muita atenção. Para mim, as famílias de meus funcionários são como uma responsabilidade minha. Eu sempre ensinei isso a vocês. Quando temos tantas vidas e tantos sonhos que dependem direta e indiretamente de nós, não podemos agir impulsivamente. Você entende o que eu digo, certo?

- Hai.

- Sora... Me custa muito ver toda essa situação. A pousada sempre foi parte de mim. Me lembro como se fosse hoje quando adquiri aquela pequena propriedade. A dificuldade que foi para mim e para sua mãe nos primeiros anos. E hoje, quando olho tudo o que conquistamos, tudo o que pudemos proporcionar às nossas filhas e às famílias de nossos colaboradores, me sinto honrado.

Entendia perfeitamente o que seu pai sentia. Ele havia juntado todas as suas economias e feito vários empréstimos para iniciar o seu pequeno negócio. No começo, a pousada era muito simples e bem pequena. Contava apenas com dez quartos e um pequeno restaurante. Mas, com empenho e inteligência, seu pai havia crescido. Hoje a pousada era gigantesca e era a mais famosa e visitada do Japão. Milhares de pessoas passavam por ali anualmente. A cada ano aumentava o número de hospede, o que obrigou seu pai expandir a propriedade. Adquiriu várias propriedades que ficavam ao redor. Além da pousada principal, que contava com 50 quartos, dois restaurantes, três salões de festa e três salões para conferência, ainda havia vários chalés espalhados pelo local, dezenas de espaços de lazer e um SPA. Depois que iniciara a faculdade de arquitetura, Sora fez várias das remodelações e tinha alguns projetos a mais a serem colocados em execução. Fora com o suor e com a dedicação de seus pais, que ela e sua irmã tiveram tudo e todas as oportunidades. Viajaram o mundo, estudaram em diversos países e aproveitaram o máximo que a vida podia oferecer, com todo conforto e segurança. Tinha grandes lembranças daquele local. As inúmeras travessuras que ela e sua irmã fizeram quando crianças, os encontros na adolescência... Era grata a tudo o que possuía e sim, realmente, entendia melhor que ninguém o desespero que seu pai possuía no momento.

- Eu investi mais do que dinheiro na pousada. Eu investi minha vida e meu coração. É por isso que não posso deixar tudo desabar dessa forma... Eu achei uma maneira de quitar todas as dívidas... – silêncio. Pesado e incômodo silêncio.

Sora olhou para seu pai com surpresa estampada no rosto e esperança brilhando em seus olhos. E esperou que lhe contasse.

- Meu melhor amigo, Hiroaki. Creio que já falei dele para você.

- Hai. Vocês cresceram juntos em Chiba e foi ele quem emprestou o dinheiro para que você comprasse a pousada.

- Exato... Ele me ofereceu ajuda... Ofereceu para pagar todas as dívidas.

- Isso é ótimo, papai. – disse Sora com certa alegria incontida, mas com receio, pois a expressão de seu pai indicava que esse _favor_ custaria algo que seu pai não estava disposto a pagar. – Mas... Quais seriam as condições? – perguntou com cuidado.

- A condição dele seria que... Ele ofereceu o pagamento das dividas em troca de um casamento arranjado... É isso... Que a minha filha mais velha se case com o seu filho mais velho.

**CONTINUA...**


	3. Trouble Trouble Trouble

**Konnichiwa, minnaaaa!**

Mais um capítulo! Espero que estejam gostando da história até o momento... Críticas, sugestões e elogios são sempre bem vindos.

Tentarei ao máximo atualizar a fic semanalmente.

* * *

**HERANÇA**

**Capítulo 2**

**Trouble Trouble Trouble**

- Eu sei que isso tudo é extremamente repentino, Sora.

Ao ouvir a voz de seu pai saiu do choque no qual se encontrava. Olhou ao redor, buscando uma forma de escapar daquilo. Um casamento arranjado? Como assim? _Iie, isso não pode estar acontecendo. Meu pai não faria algo assim. Ele não pode fazer isso comigo... Iie, iie... _

- Sora? – chamou-a temeroso. Não espera uma reação positiva de sua filha, mas também não esperava que ficasse calada. Esperava que retrucasse, que gritasse, que pelo menos demonstrasse alguma coisa.

Olhou diretamente para seu pai e sem dizer absolutamente nada, levantou-se e saiu do escritório. Precisava respirar. Precisava pensar. Precisava assimilar toda essa situação. Ao chegar à porta de entrada, encontrou-se com sua mãe.

Toshiko ao vê-la soube de imediato que algo não estava bem. Antes de falar algo, Sora já havia saído correndo. _Mas o quê?_

.

Haruriko serviu-se de uma bebida e encarava o copo em sua mão como se fosse um monstro. E era assim como se sentia. Era um monstro por ter aceitado esse tipo de acordo. Tinha fracassado como homem e agora fracassava enquanto pai. Não havia vergonha no mundo suficiente para o que sentia no momento.

- Por que Sora saiu correndo daqui? – perguntou Toshiko preocupada. Viu a expressão dolorida de seu marido e uma ideia cruzou sua mente. – Você... Você não... Haruriko me diga que você...

- Hai. Eu contei para ela. – respondeu num sussurro alto o suficiente para se fazer ouvir.

- O que exatamente você contou para ela? – questionou Toshiko ainda mais angustiada.

- Tudo.

- Tudo?

- Hai, tudo... Eu disse a ela sobre a nossa situação financeira, sobre as dívidas, sobre Ishida e... – sua voz falhou e embargado pela emoção não conseguiu pronunciar nenhuma palavra. Havia um nó em sua garganta e facas invisíveis perfuravam todo o seu corpo ao mesmo tempo e inúmeras vezes.

- Nós já havíamos conversado sobre isso, Haruriko. Havíamos concordado que essa não seria uma opção. Que não iríamos fazer isso com a Sora. Trata-se da vida dela, das escolhas dela e do futuro que pertence somente a ela. – gritou bravamente e impiedosamente. – Que tipo de pais somos se simplesmente vendermos uma de nossas filhas assim, dessa forma?

- Não faça com que eu me sinta mais miserável do que já estou me sentindo, Toshiko. – depositou o copo em cima da mesa e saiu deixando sua esposa com silenciosas lágrimas, olhando para a foto de Sora pendurada numa das paredes do local.

.

Andava como se estivesse em câmera lenta. Passo por passo. Não havia se dado conta de onde estava, até que sentiu uma pétala acariciar sua face. Levantou os olhos e ficou ali parada olhando o horizonte a sua frente. Não sentia nada. Não pensava nada. Parecia apenas um robô. Quando sentiu seus pés incomodados e latejando, como se pedissem um descanso, sentou-se no banco mais próximo e ficou olhando as cerejeiras.

O chão forrado com suas pétalas mais parecia um tapete fofo que a chamava incessantemente. Sem se importar com nada, deitou-se sob a sombra da árvore e ali deixou que finalmente suas emoções aparecessem. Raiva. _Kino-san_. Medo. _Falência_. Frustração. _Dívidas._ Vazio. Vazio. Vazio. _Casamento_. Vazio. Vazio. Vazio. Tristeza. _Falência_. Decepção. _Falência_. Medo. _Casamento._ Vazio. Vazio. Vazio. Vazio.

Sentiu-se como uma inútil. Estava com a faca e o queijo na mão e ao mesmo tempo entre a cruz e a espada. Tinha sonhos, planos, metas... E um casamento arranjado não estava entre eles. Tinha um amor, uma vida, uma liberdade... E uma família prestes a declarar falência.

Lágrimas brotaram de seus olhos e percorrem todo o caminho de sua face. Desde quando havia sido uma menina chorona? _Nunca. Limpe logo essas lágrimas, sua boba. _Ordenou a si mesma com raiva, passando a mão no rosto de forma agressiva. Controlou-se. Respirou fundo. Não era hora para isso.

Concentrou-se nas crianças que brincavam pelo parque. Corriam alegremente de um lado para o outro. Sorriam inocentemente. Naquele momento, a maior preocupação que afligia os pequenos era qual seria sua próxima brincadeira. Isso a fez lembrar-se de si própria quando mais nova.

Sempre teve uma vida magnificamente confortável. Havia tido tudo o que queria. Tinha pais maravilhosos e amorosos, uma irmã companheira e confiável... Nunca passou por grandes apuros ou problemas, sua curta existência havia sido marcada exatamente por onde estava deitada, num mar de pétalas. Tudo havia sido cor de rosa. Extremamente fácil, seguro, confiável e confortável.

Deixou seus pensamentos divagarem por suas lembranças e olhando para o céu azul ficou a se indagar o que era realmente importante. O que tinha que fazer. Como tinha que se sentir. Era tudo tão novo para ela. Sair dos trilhos, fugir da linha, encarar um desvio. Não precisava tomar decisões tão difíceis. Sua decisão mais difícil até hoje tinha sido o que fazer para o jantar. Não era uma menina mimada, pelo contrário, era uma mulher que lutava pelo que queria. Mas...

Mas, nada... E era isso que a apavorava. Nada. Não sentir nada. Não pensar nada. Não fazer nada. Não querer nada. Isso lhe assustava cada vez mais. O nada e o vazio pareciam preenchê-la. Era difícil saber o que acontecia, ainda mais difícil entender e explicar.

Atentou-se nas pétalas de cerejeira caindo. Um claro indicio de que o impiedoso inverno logo chegaria. _Será que a primavera da minha vida está acabando?... Ai, Sora... Quem é você? O que está falando? Além de chorar ainda vai começar a fazer drama?... Quem você é afinal? _

- Eu não sei... – suspirou profundamente. – Eu realmente não sei.

Subitamente percebeu o quão estava cansada. _Por quê? Por quê? Por quê? ... O que vai adiantar eu ficar perguntando 'Por quê?'... É melhor perguntar o que eu quero... Iie, iie, iie._

- Iiiiiiiiiiiiiiie! – gritou frustrada. – Qual difícil pode ser? Apenas tenho que fazer o que eu QUERO! Mais nada!

Sentou-se de repente. Olhou para os prédios altos ao redor. Começou a rir como se fosse uma criança. _Estou parecendo uma pessoa louca!_ Que tempestade em copo d'água. Sua cabeça começava a latejar. Olhou as horas. Havia passado mais de três horas desde que saíra correndo da casa de seus pais. Estava com fome. E já havia passado a muito o horário do almoço. Seguiu o caminho de volta.

Vazio. Casamento. Medo. Falência. Amor. Tristeza. Liberdade. Vazio. Nada. Casamento. Falência. Casamento. Falência. Casamento. Falência. Nada. Vazio. Nada. Vazio. Controle. Dinheiro. Controle. Controle. Decisão. Nada. Vazio. Falência. Casamento. Falência. Casamento. Papai. Mamãe. Ruki. Kouji. Nada. Nada. Nada. Casamento. Vazio. Vazio. Vazio. Controle. Decisão. DE – CI – SÃO. Era isso, tinha que tomar uma decisão...

Estava em frente à casa de seus pais. Suspirou. Tomou coragem. Respirou profundamente. E entrou.

.

Toshiko e Haruriko estavam sentados no jardim tomando chá. Suas expressões estavam marcadas pelo cansaço. Um denso incômodo havia se formado entre eles. Haruriko consumido por seu orgulho ferido e Toshiko ressentida com o que seu marido fizera. O silêncio mortal, destrutivo e inquietante era tudo o que se podia escutar, além do barulho que produzia as peças de louça à mesa quando tocadas. Escutaram alguns passos estranhamente alegres. Viraram o rosto na direção que provinham e se depararam com uma Sora sorridente.

- Então vocês estão aqui... – disse alegremente sentando-se junto a eles à mesa.

- Pensei que você tivesse voltado para Tóquio. – disse Toshiko numa mistura de surpresa e ansiedade.

- Que tipo de filha eu seria se fosse embora sem me despedir apropriadamente dos meus pais? – respondeu Sora num tom brincalhão e desaprovador.

Olhou atentamente para seus pais. Seu pai parecia ainda mais velho do que quando o virá pela manhã. E haviam se passado apenas algumas horas. Sua mãe tinha todo um porte de desaprovação e tristeza. Isso não estava certo. Sorriu brilhantemente, fazendo biquinho para sua mãe.

- Mamãe, por acaso tem algo que eu possa comer? – perguntou inocentemente. – Como já passou da hora do almoço estou morrendo de fome.

Sua mãe sorriu afavelmente para sua filha. Acariciou seu rosto com muita ternura e amor.

- Mas, é claro minha pequena. Vou trazer algo delicioso para você.

- Arigatou, mamãe.

Toshiko se levantou e adentrou a casa. Sora pegou uma xícara e serviu-se do chá de pêssego. Ainda estava quente. _Delicioso. _Observou seu pai mais uma vez e uma dor em seu peito se fez notar. Era lamentável vê-lo desse jeito.

- Hum, papai. O Presidente Hiroshi-san quer me dar um cargo efetivo dentro da empresa. – disse com grande expectativa. Seu pai a olhou surpreso por um instante e, então, sorriu orgulhosamente. – Ele disse que eu tenho me destacado muito com os últimos projetos que participei e me ofereceu o emprego. Assim que eu me formar no final do semestre que vem, eu assumirei um cargo de liderança dentro do setor onde estou.

- Parabéns, Sora. Você merece. Colocou todo o seu empenho e determinação nisso.

- Arigatou.

Toshiko regressou com uma bandeja contendo frutas, pães e bolos, os favoritos de Sora.

- Aqui, minha princesa.

- Oh, mamãe... Você é maravilhosa, sabia? – disse se levantando e correndo para abraçar e beijar sua mãe, como sempre fazia quando ela lhe enchia de mimos. Sentou-se e começou a comer. – Itadakimasu!

Seus pais sorriram. Aquela era a filha mais velha. Sempre alegre, sorridente e se permitindo ser criança de vez em quando. As palavras seguintes de Sora tomaram a ambos de surpresa.

- Por certo, papai. Quando irei conhecer meu noivo? – com o silêncio de seus pais e a expressão atônita em seus rostos, arriscou-se a continuar. – O que? Por acaso só vou conhecê-lo no dia do casamento?

- Sora... – começou Haruriko não sendo capaz de continuar.

- Nani?

- Sora, querida. Como assim?

- Como assim, mamãe, que eu quero conhecer meu noivo antes do casamento. Tenho que saber que tipo de pessoa ele é... Devo estar preparada, não acha? – disse como se fosse a coisa mais normal e natural que existisse naquele momento.

Por essa os Takenouchi mais velhos não esperavam. Viram claramente o estado que Sora havia saído mais cedo daquela casa e agora... Simplesmente, tratava isso como um assunto natural e cotidiano.

- Sora, filha... Eu acho que você...

Sora interrompeu seu pai com seu doce sorriso.

- Papai... Eu te conheço a exatos 22 anos... Eu sei que tipo de pessoa você é. – fez uma pausa para comer uma uva e prosseguiu. – Papai preferiria morrer a vender uma de suas filhas num acordo financeiro... Contudo... – Sora abaixou a cabeça e apertou as mãos. – Eu não posso ver o suor e o sangue do meu pai derramado... Não posso permitir isso.

- Sora...

- Papai, você sempre foi o homem mais intrigo e honrado que eu conheço. Você e a mamãe criaram a mim e a minha irmã para sermos mulheres fortes. Não é qualquer coisa que pode me abalar e não vou permitir que qualquer coisa abale meus pais e minha família... Vocês me criaram dessa forma. Eu não vou fugir, não sem lutar e encarar a situação com unhas e dentes. – disse seriamente. Seus pais ficaram sem palavras ao ver a determinação nos olhos e nas palavras de sua filha mais velha.

- Sora, eu e seu pai jamais permitiríamos que você fizesse esse sacrifício em nome da nossa família... Nós podemos recomeçar...

- Mamãe, desde quando um casamento é um sacrifício? – questionou sua mãe com pura reprovação por suas palavras. - Desde quando eu era uma criança que mal entendi a as coisas, você me ensinou como o casamento é uma benção na vida de uma mulher. Ter alguém em quem confiar, em quem se apoiar e seguir todo o caminho juntos, lado a lado... Vocês me fizeram acreditar que tudo o que eu quisesse, se eu me esforçasse, eu conseguiria... Eu tenho a autoconfiança necessária para fazer isso! Não posso deixá-los assim depois de tudo o que já fizeram por mim.

- Sora, eu não quero que você seja infeliz...

- Eu não serei, papai. – disse determinada.

- Como você pode ter tanta certeza, filha? – perguntou sua mãe aflita.

- Porque essa é a minha decisão! Não tem como eu ser infeliz por algo que eu decidi fazer... Eu farei com que isso dê certo. Eu jamais fracassei. E não vou fracassar agora. Independente do que digam, nesse exato momento, eu já tomei minha decisão e não voltarei atrás. E também não vou permitir que vocês voltem atrás. Eu vou aceitar esse casamento. Não, eu já aceitei esse casamento. – observou atentamente a expressão de preocupação de seus pais. Eles a analisavam, como se procurassem qualquer indício de dúvida, mas não encontraram nada. Por fim, se deram por vencidos e o sorriso tímido em seus rostos fez Sora saber que estava tudo certo. – E, então? O que teremos para o jantar, mamãe?

- Oh, você ficará para o jantar? – perguntou mais uma vez surpresa. Era incrível a capacidade que Sora tinha de surpreendê-los tantas vezes num mesmo dia.

- Hai. Faz muito tempo que não jantamos juntos. Estou com saudades da comida da minha mãe. – disse caprichosamente.

- Ok... Então, eu vou preparar o que você quiser.

- Sério? – Toshiko assentiu. – Então, eu quero... – tomou alguns segundos para pensar e então continuou empolgada. – Já sei. Eu quero temaki!

Seus pais riram brevemente. – Oh, está bem. Será temaki então.

- Arigatou. – nesse momento o celular de Sora começou a tocar. Verificou quem ligava e se levantou. – Gomen, mas é uma chamada que eu devo atender. – afastou-se ligeiramente, obtendo a privacidade que necessitava. – Moshi moshi.

**- Olá. Como você está, minha preciosa?**

- Estou bem e você? – respondeu brevemente, meio ansiosa por estar falando com Kouji. As coisas agora mudariam. Ela sabia e ele não.

**- Hai. Você ainda está em Shibuya?**

- Hai.

**- Então? O que seu pai queria? Era algo sério como você estava pensando? Ou era apenas saudade, como eu havia te dito?**

- Hum, apenas uma pequena crise familiar e bastante saudade da filha mais velha. – disse num tom espirituoso, tentando controlar o nervosismo que aumentava a medida que a conversa se desenvolvia. Começou a remexer a grama com pé para tentar aliviar um pouco a tensão. – Mas, já está tudo resolvido. Não era nada tão grave assim.

**- Isso é bom. No final das contas você se preocupou muito por nada. **

- Hai... – formou-se um pequeno silêncio incômodo, que para Kouji foi algo simplesmente estranho e para Sora extremamente desconfortável. – Ano... Você se importaria se cancelássemos o jantar de hoje? Meus pais ainda ficarão aqui e eu gostaria de jantar com eles.

**- Mas é claro. Aproveite bem esse tempo que você pode ter com eles. Mas, você não pretende voltar hoje, né?**

- Iie. Estará muito tarde e, além do mais, estou com preguiça de voltar para Tóquio. Apenas ficarei essa noite. Não se preocupe. Então, nos vemos depois. Ok?

- **Ok, se cuida. Aishiteru.**

- Hmm.. Ja ne. – respondeu e desligou. Estava suando frio. Como poderia se despedir como de costume depois de hoje? Aliás, como poderia contar a Kouji o que acontecera? Como lhe explicar a situação e, principalmente, a sua decisão? _Irei me preocupar com isso no momento adequado..._

Voltou à mesa consumida pelos pensamentos. Ao perceber o olhar de desconfiança de sua mãe, tratou de sorrir o mais rápido possível e apagar qualquer resquício da conversa anterior.

- Algo grave, querida?

- Iie, mamãe. Apenas coisas do trabalho. Mas, nada que requer minha atenção imediata. Hoje eu apenas quero aproveitar a companhia dos meus pais... Então, papai. Você ainda não me respondeu.

Haruriko olhou confuso para Sora. – Nani?

- Quando eu irei conhecer o meu noivo? – repetiu pausadamente cada palavra como se falasse a uma criança.

O senhor e a senhora Takenouchi trocaram um olhar significativo, deixando Sora aguardando pacientemente pela resposta.

- Bem, Hiroaki marcou um jantar para amanhã. – notou a surpresa nos olhos de Sora e logo acrescentou: - Mas, podemos remarcar para outra ocasião.

- Iie, tudo bem. Podemos ir amanhã. Não é necessário ficar adiando a situação mais do que o preciso. Sem contar, que eu sei que o senhor tem muitos assuntos pendentes em Hokkaido. Precisa se organizar rapidamente e ficar aqui tomará muito do seu tempo. – bebeu todo o conteúdo restante de sua xícara e continuou. – Pode confirmar o jantar de amanhã.

.

60 km/h... As ruas estavam completamente vazias... 80 km/h... A noite já havia caído... 100 km/h... Noite... Domingo... Domingo à noite... 120 km/h... Jantar em família... 150 km/h.

Yamato estava frustrado. Primeiro porque teria que comparecer a um jantar familiar. Segundo porque teria que vê-los. Terceiro porque teria que aguentar os sermões de seu pai.

- Hai. Definitivamente, nada melhor que isso para estragar minha semana.

Em poucos instantes estacionava em frente à mansão Ishida. Suspirou antes de desligar o motor. Desceu do carro, ajeitou o cabelo e encaminhou-se à entrada. No mesmo instante outro carro estacionou atrás do seu e percebeu que havia outros dois carros parados à frente do seu. _Casa cheia. Esse será um longo jantar. _

- Konbanwa, Yamato-nii-san.

- Konbanwa, Hikari-chan. – respondeu Yamato amigavelmente.

Tinha um grande carinho pela noiva de seu irmão mais novo. A vira crescer e a considerava como sua própria irmã. Observou Taichi descendo do carro lhe estendendo a mão em forma de cumprimento.

- E seus pais? – perguntou Yamato à Hikari.

- Estão viajando. Algo como uma terceira lua de mel. – disse de modo brincalhão.

- Na verdade, acho que é a quarta. – apontou Taichi ironicamente ao chegar perto deles.

- Isso chama-se inveja, oniisan. E é uma coisa muito feia. – reprovou Hikari.

- Hai, Taichi. Escute sua imouto. Ela sabe do que fala. – disse Yamato provocativamente cruzando os braços, como se desafiasse Yagami. – Apenas se case logo com Tachikawa-san e tenha quantas luas de mel desejar.

Taichi olhou com fúria para Yamato e Hikari apenas pode gargalhar. _Esses dois não mudam nunca. _Sempre se provocavam e discutiam por bobagens. E era isso que fazia a amizade deles tão especial aos olhos de Hikari.

Antes que Taichi rebatesse o comentário de Ishida, ela resolveu interferir, caso contrário aquilo se prolongaria mais do que deveria.

- É melhor entrarmos. – os dois assentiram e assim fizeram.

.

- Gomen, papai. Anotei o endereço errado. – disse envergonhada. Anotou rapidamente o novo endereço que seu pai lhe dizia. – Ok, estou um pouco longe. Creio que chegarei em 30 minutos... Hai... Logo estarei ai. – desligou o celular e retornou à estrada.

Estivera tão nervosa e ansiosa que havia anotado o endereço errado e agora deveria fazer um grande retorno. Concentrou-se no caminho. Não queria que seus pensamentos divagassem em demasia em torno do assunto. Mal conseguira dormir a noite e hoje não havia conseguido se concentrar em nada. Perguntava-se a todo instante que tipo de pessoa seria, como seria aquela família, por quê teriam proposto esse acordo... Eram perguntas sem fim. Subitamente, lembrou-se da conversa que teve com sua irmã na noite passada.

**- Flashback – **

_O jantar com seus pais tinha ocorrido em perfeita paz. Como se não houvesse problemas familiares e financeiros. Era um alivio. Saiu para a sacada de seu quarto e ficou a olhar as poucas estrelas que havia no céu. Precisava conversar com alguém. Pegou o telefone e ligou para sua irmã... Sempre se sentia melhor depois de conversar com ela._

_**- Isso são horas de você me ligar?**_

_- Não seja tão amargurada, irmãzinha... Nem é tão cedo aí em Roma! _

_**- Iie, já passou do meio dia... Mas para quem foi dormir ao raiar do dia ainda é madrugada!**_

_- Mais uma noitada, senhorita? – perguntou ironicamente._

_- __**Hai. E agradeceria se você me contasse o porquê de sua ligação... Você me liga apenas quando está com problemas!**_

_- Desde quando você é qualificada para chamar minha atenção desse jeito? _

_**- Desde o momento em que você interrompeu meu sono. – **__retrucou carinhosamente Ruki, fazendo com que Sora sorrisse. Como sentia saudade. Seu silêncio repentino preocupou Ruki. – __**Nee-san, o que aconteceu?**_

_Sora relatou à sua irmã tudo o que havia acontecido. Disse em detalhes a situação na qual a família Takenouchi se encontrava. E, ao final, contou-lhe sobre como o problema seria resolvido._

_** - NANI? Espera... Eu entendi errado, né? **__– falou bruscamente e de forma exasperada. – __**Iie, nee-san... Papai não pode te vender dessa forma tão descarada.**_

_-Ruki, papai não está me vendendo... – sussurrou cansada. Repetia isso a todo instante para que realmente não pensasse dessa forma. _'Mas, no fundo, é exatamente assim.'

_**- Casar você com o filho desse senhor em troca do pagamento das dívidas não é vender?! Gomen, Sora... Você tem razão... Está mais para a BARGANHA do ano! **__– respondeu sarcasticamente. _

_E quando Ruki começou a esbravejar sobre a situação, imediatamente, se arrependeu de ter feito essa ligação. Já havia coisas em demasia em sua cabeça. Problemas que iriam além do que imaginava. Casar com um desconhecido. Liquidar as dívidas de sua família. Procurar um jeito de encontrar o traidor que os colocou nessa situação e fazê-lo pagar. Contar a verdade para Kouji. _

_Sentiu um aperto em seu coração. Essa com certeza seria a parte mais difícil e mais dolorosa. Esqueceu-se completamente que estava ao telefone e só recobrou a consciência com um grito estridente._

_**- COMO ELE PODE FAZER ISSO COM VOCÊ? Ele é orgulhoso demais para aceitar o nosso dinheiro, a nossa ajuda... Mas, onde ficou o caráter dele ao te arrumar um casamento por conveniência?**_

_- Ruki... Eu estou cansada e com muita dor de cabeça. Hoje o dia foi longo e exaustivo... Outra hora nos falamos. _

_**- Nee-san, matte...**_

_Cortou a ligação e jogou-se na cama. Tudo o que precisava era descansar um pouco. Olhou para o teto e deixou-se divagar. _

**- FIM FLASHBACK - **

.

Taichi e Hikari adentraram à sala de visitas antes de Yamato. Este atrasou seus passos para adiar o contato imediato com as pessoas ali presentes. Parou um instante próximo à porta, ouvindo os sons provenientes daquele ambiente. Os cortejos e gracejos que surgiram com a entrada dos irmãos Yagami; o som de liquido sendo despejado, risos resultantes de piadas corriqueiras. Conseguiu identificar os donos das várias vozes que ali estavam, exceto duas. Suspirou agitadamente, olhou o relógio. 20 horas. Passou a mão pelo cabelo num gesto claramente de angústia e após suspirar mais uma vez, decidiu adentrar-se no recinto.

Vira seu pai e sua esposa, seu irmão mais novo, seu primo, a filha de seu pai, os irmãos Yagami e um casal de meia idade que não se recordava de havê-los conhecido anteriormente. O primeiro a notá-lo foi seu primo Henry.

- Oh, Yamato. Você chegou.

Isso fez com que todos os presentes virassem em sua direção. Apenas acenou a cabeça como gesto de cumprimento. Seu pai lançou-lhe um olhar indiferente e lhe indicou que se sentasse. Sob os olhares apreensivos e carregados de expectativa de todos, sentou-se num dos sofás da sala, ao lado de seu irmão.

- Yamato, quero lhe apresentar à Haruriko e Toshiko Takenouchi. – disse Hiroaki apontando para o casal que Yamato havia notado.

- Hajimemashite. – respondeu formalmente e de forma cortês numa leve reverência, sendo correspondido pelo casal com o mesmo gesto.

- Essa é uma noite muito especial para mim. – iniciou Hiroaki levantando-se. Dirigiu-se à pequena adega que havia no recinto, servindo uma bebida. – Apesar dos infortúnios dos últimos tempos, - comentou com sarcasmo direcionando o olhar para Yamato. – é gratificante receber velhos amigos. – aproximou-se de seu filho mais velho e lhe estendeu o copo que havia servido. Voltou-se ao seu assento. – Vê-lo novamente, Haruriko, é algo que me traz grande satisfação, principalmente, quando nossas famílias podem estar unidas dessa forma.

Yamato observou atentamente cada movimento. Analisou cada palavra. Percebeu como Haruriko concordou com as palavras de seu pai e como os seus familiares compreendiam exatamente o significado oculto por trás das palavras de Hiroaki Ishida. A governanta apareceu no recinto apenas para informar que o jantar estava servido e se retirou.

Hiroaki se levantou e como anfitrião pediu a todos que seguissem para a sala de jantar.

- Creio que podemos iniciar nosso jantar.

.

Yamato fez questão de sentar-se longe de seu pai e da mulher e filha dele. Buscou refugio na ponta oposta da mesa, ato esse que não foi ignorado pelos presentes e condenado com o olhar por Hiroaki. O clima era pesado. Todos se encontravam desconfortáveis à mesa e, por isso, comiam em silêncio.

Henry, Takeru, Taichi e Hikari iniciaram uma discreta conversa entre eles a fim de amenizar o ambiente. Yamato se concentrava na taça de vinho tinto à sua frente e perdia seu tempo 'brincando' com a salada em seu prato. Zoe olhava timidamente para Henry de vez em quando despistadamente, pelo menos achava isso. Ao redor de 30 minutos, Hiroaki tomou a palavra novamente.

- Hoje é um dia muito especial... Eu reuni todos aqui para dar duas notícias importantes. – tomou um gole do vinho e esperou um momento. As amplas janelas do local permitiam uma bela vista do jardim frontal e, também, do portão. Avistou um carro adentrando a residência e sorriu timidamente. Olhou firmemente para Yamato, esperando que este lhe desse a atenção necessária. Ergueu-se e fez-se notar com porte altivo e autoritário. Todos, inclusive Yamato dirigiram a atenção à sua figura. – A primeira notícia é de que eu irei me aposentar. – houve um silêncio total e brusco. Ninguém ousou dizer nada, pois aquilo não estava dentro do que esperavam que acontecesse naquela noite. – Ultimamente, devido à problemas que assolaram a empresa constantemente, ando descuidando de minha saúde... E isso não é bom, já que pretendo ter uma vida longa... – disse em tom de piada, rindo e fazendo com que alguns o acompanhassem. Yamato encostou-se à cadeira de forma provocativa. Sabia por experiência que havia mais algumas surpresas. Escutou a campainha tocar, mas não deu importância ao evento. – Portanto, gostaria de anunciar que a presidência da corporação agora pertence ao meu filho mais velho Yamato Ishida. – disse apontando para ele, todos cumprimentaram Yamato com certo receio ao ver sua posse de indiferença. – E gostaria também de promover Taichi Yagami ao cargo de diretor geral. Espero que você continue fazendo um bom trabalho, como tem feito até agora.

Taichi ficou extremamente surpreso. Não esperava isso e ficou feliz pelo voto de confiança. Levantou-se e cumprimentou formalmente Hiroaki.

- Agradeço pelo voto de confiança, Ishida-sama. E me esforçarei para cumprir com minhas obrigações.

- Fico muito feliz ao ouvir isso, Taichi. Pois sei que estou deixando alguém responsável para esse cargo. – alfinetou Hiroaki. Olhou em direção à porta e observou uma pessoa se aproximando.

Sora estava usando um vestido azul claro de um tecido fino, um pouco abaixo de seu joelho. Ajustava-se até a cintura e depois se abria numa saia rodada. A cor realçava sua pele levemente bronzeada e a intensidade de seu olhar. Seu cabelo estava preso num coque e não usava maquiagem. Contudo, todos os presentes ficaram admirados com a sua beleza e sua presença se fez notar rapidamente. Encabulada pelo atraso, apenas foi capaz de uma leve reverência em cumprimento aos demais.

Yamato continuou impassível em seu lugar sem despregar os olhos de seu pai. Nem se dera conta de que havia chegado mais uma pessoa no recinto. Acompanhou os passos de Hiroaki com o olhar e viu Sora parada na porta, ruborizada. Permaneceu em silêncio e tomou mais um gole do liquido vermelho à sua frente. Viu como seu pai sussurrava algumas palavras para a mulher e esta assentia.

- Como eu dizia anteriormente, eu tinha algumas notícias para anunciar. Mas, antes de continuar, eu gostaria de lhes apresentar a senhorita Sora Takenouchi. – disse sorridente, oferecendo o braço para Sora e acompanhando-a até o lugar vazio ao lado de Yamato. Parou ao lado de seu filho mais velho e esperou que tivesse sua completa atenção. – Yamato, cumprimente sua futura esposa.

**CONTINUA...**


	4. What You Need What You Want

**HERANÇA**

**Capítulo 3**

**What You Need... What You Want...**

O único que havia ali dentro era gelo... Uma frieza incalculável que era transmitida pelos dois Ishida alfas. Hiroaki com sua expressão de soberania e Yamato com seu rosto indecifrável. Ninguém era capaz de respirar e esperavam quem reagiria primeiro.

Inesperadamente, Yamato pegou a taça e terminou de beber seu conteúdo num só gole. Pegou o guardanapo em seu colo, colocou-o em cima da mesa, levantou-se, arrumou o paletó e saiu da sala sob o assombro de todos.

Hiroaki sorriu gentilmente para Sora, pedindo-lhe para tomar assento.

- Sumimasen. – pediu licença aos presentes e se retirou do local.

Sora estava inquieta. Entre tudo o que imaginou que poderia acontecer, jamais pensou numa situação tão mais desconfortável.

.

- Vamos para o meu escritório. – disse Hiroaki à Yamato, que estava encostado no corrimão da escada no lobby.

Yamato o seguiu em silêncio, mas internamente seu sangue fervia. Estava a ponto de explodir. Ao entrar no escritório de seu pai, notou como este tomava seu lugar em sua mesa e se dirigiu ao carrinho de bebidas. Serviu-se de uma dose tripla de uísque e ficou no meio da sala.

Hiroaki esperou impacientemente que seu filho dissesse algo. Esperaria até que ele dissesse algo.

Depois de 20 minutos e quatro doses mais de uísque, Yamato falou.

- Casamento... – riu alto e sarcasticamente. – Essa é minha punição pelo artigo daquela revista?

- Iie... A sua punição por esse artigo é outra. Fiz um acordo com Haruriko... Ele está passando por momentos difíceis e necessita de certa quantia... Quantia essa que você vai desembolsar do seu fundo pessoal... Considere isso como uma multa pelos prejuízos que tivemos recentemente.

- Espere um momento! Deixe-me ver se entendi. Você quer que eu pague uma fortuna para casar com uma completa desconhecida para satisfazer a sua inata necessidade de me punir?

- Se você quer ver dessa maneira.

- Ok, eu entrego o dinheiro. Mas não vou me casar. – deu as costas e começou a caminhar em direção à porta. Antes que pudesse colocar a mão na maçaneta, ouviu a resposta de seu pai.

- Se você realmente quer ficar na presidência, você vai ter que se casar.

- O quê? – perguntou ainda de costas para seu pai.

- Lembre-se que você tem uma promessa a cumprir. Você vai fazer exatamente o que eu estou mandando. Você vai pagar as dívidas do seu sogro, vai se casar com Sora Takenouchi e vai assumir a presidência.

Yamato apertou fortemente a mão e fechou os olhos com raiva. Caminhou até a mesa do pai. O ódio era visível em seu rosto. Já estava cansado disso.

- O senhor está testando a minha paciência justificando as suas ações e ameaças à promessa que eu fiz à minha mãe. – disse de forma ameaçadora.

Hiroaki olhou para seu filho com total desdém e indiferença.

- Isso é uma ordem, Yamato. – disse se levantando, dando por encerrado o assunto. – Você fará a transferência do dinheiro até o final dessa semana. – abriu a porta e completou: - Agora, nós voltaremos para lá e termos um jantar agradável.

Yamato virou-se bruscamente e saiu. Hiroaki fechou a porta calmamente e seguiu tranquilamente para a sala de jantar.

.

O ambiente antes pesado, agora estava pacifico e animado. Dentro de poucos minutos Sora iniciou uma conversação com os presentes e logo todos estavam rindo, brincando e falando de assuntos cotidianos.

- Desculpem-nos pela demora. Mas, homens de negócios tendem a demorar em suas transações. Não é verdade, filho? – brincou relaxado Hiroaki, entrando no clima do lugar.

- Hai. – resumiu-se a dizer Yamato tomando seu assento.

O resto do jantar foi tranquilo. Yamato permaneceu em silêncio e respondia com monossílabos as perguntas que ocasionalmente lhe eram feitas.

Uma hora depois, quando estavam tomando um café na sala de estar, Sora disse que precisava ir embora.

- Foi um imenso prazer conhecê-la, Sora-san. – respondeu Maki.

- Igualmente, Ishida-san. Sinto ter que me retirar tão cedo, mesmo chegando atrasada.

- Iie, entendemos perfeitamente. Sinta-se a vontade para sair. – disse cordialmente Hiroaki.

Sora despediu-se de seus pais e Yamato se levantou de repente.

- Também preciso me retirar. Te acompanho até a saída, senhorita Takenouchi.

Sora sentiu-se incomodada, mas o seguiu mesmo assim.

- Oyasuminasai. – respondeu Yamato deixando o recinto.

.

Yamato Ishida. Aos olhos de Sora era um homem bonito e misterioso. Não havia lhe dirigido a palavra a noite inteira e agora a acompanhava até a saída. _Por quê? _No curto caminho que fizeram até a porta, observou-lhe atentamente.

O rosto parecia irreal de tão perfeito e bonito que era. Não podia negar isso. Era um homem atraente. Mesmo com o paletó, pode perceber que possuía um corpo musculoso. Era alto e tinha um andar determinado, uma postura altiva, semelhante à de Hiroaki. Mas sua expressão neutra era de se amedrontar.

Quando chegaram, Yamato abriu a porta e lhe deu passagem. Depois de uma breve reverência de agradecimento, Sora passou para o lado de fora. Enquanto pegava a chave do carro em sua bolsa, Yamato fechou a porta e parou ao seu lado.

- Espero que esteja preparada, Takenouchi-san. – afirmou suavemente Yamato. Sua voz era tão delicada que parecia que estava a acariciar seus canais auditivos.

- Gomen? – perguntou confusa ao que exatamente ele estava se referindo.

Yamato olhou profundamente em seus olhos e com a voz fria e audaciosa disse convictamente.

- Espero que esteja preparada, pois farei esse casamento insuportável e sua vida será um verdadeiro inferno.

Sora arregalou os olhos em surpresa e ficou imóvel, sem conseguir reagir diante do que escutou.

- Boa noite. – falou Yamato com um belo sorriso no rosto, dando-lhe um suave beijo no rosto.

Ainda mais assustada, viu Yamato descendo os degraus e entrando em seu carro. Ele saiu em alta velocidade, como se estivesse numa corrida. Seus olhos se encheram de lágrimas sem que percebesse. Ao ficar com a visão embaçada, pegou a chave tremulamente e adentrou no seu carro. Durante 10 minutos sua mente ficou relembrando as palavras de Ishida. Ligou o motor e seguiu para seu apartamento. _No que eu estou me metendo? _

.

Acordou com o barulho perturbador e insistente do despertador. Sua cabeça doía. Abriu os olhos lentamente e se resignou a levantar-se. Tomou um banho bem quente, buscando conforto e alivio em cada gota que recaía sobre seu corpo. Vestiu-se, pegou suas coisas e se dirigiu à cozinha. Preparou uma xícara de café e enquanto bebia, resolveu distrair sua mente pensando nos compromissos daquele dia.

Sua cabeça ainda doía e parecia que iria explodir. Tomou uma aspirina e se dispôs a sair. Ia pegar a chave do carro, mas não estava em condições de dirigir. _Melhor chamar um táxi. _

Quando chegou à universidade, arrastou-se até sua sala de aula. Suspirou antes de entrar.

- Até parece que você não quer assistir minha aula, senhorita Takenouchi. – sussurrou uma voz sedutora em seu ouvido, fazendo com que se sobressaltasse.

Permaneceu em silêncio e de cabeça baixa. Não sabia como olhar para Kouji.

- Não é isso. – disse sorrindo timidamente.

- Vamos entrar. – disse rapidamente, notando como sua namorada estava estranha. Mas por hora não diria nada. Haveria o momento certo para conversarem.

As horas pareciam brincar com seu estado psicológico. Um segundo parecia uma eternidade. Tentava a todo custo se concentrar nas palavras ditas pelo, no momento, sensei Minamoto, mas escutá-lo lhe corroia ainda mais. Finalmente, quando as aulas acabaram, longe do que pensava ser um alivio, o pesadelo se intensificou.

Ao tentar sair apressadamente, Kouji a chamou antes que pudesse ultrapassar a porta.

- Poderia esperar um instante, Takenouchi-san?

Sora caminhou lentamente para a mesa onde Kouji terminava de guardar suas coisas.

- Você não parece estar muito bem hoje. Estava inquieta e distraída a aula toda. O que aconteceu? – perguntou preocupado.

- Iie, não foi nada. Apenas não dormi muito bem.

- Por quê? Algum problema?

- Iie... Apenas perdi o sono. Nada de mais. – disse com um sorriso no rosto, tentando soar convincente.

Kouji sorriu e acariciou o rosto de Sora. Puxou-a num abraço apertado e sussurrou: - Senti muito a sua falta...

- Eu também... – respondeu numa voz sufocada, num misto de desespero e angustia. Correspondeu ao abraço brevemente e se separou antes que seus olhos voltassem a se encher de lágrimas.

- Vamos almoçar?

- Não posso... Quero ir mais cedo para o escritório, tenho que terminar o projeto da galeria ainda hoje. – precisa se manter afastada o máximo possível. Era impossível estar a sós com Kouji hoje. Não hesitaria em desmoronar no primeiro contato mais intimo que tivessem.

- Tudo bem. – respondeu afavelmente dando-lhe um beijo na testa. – Você está com seu carro?

Sora negou com a cabeça indo em direção à porta. – Vim de táxi hoje.

- Então, vamos. Eu te levo.

- Não precisa. – respondeu mais rapidamente do que deveria. Ao perceber isso e a expressão cismada de seu namorado, abaixou a cabeça se repreendendo mentalmente. Precisa se controlar.

Kouji olhou firmemente para Sora. Parecia lhe inspecionar. Cada detalhe sendo avaliado. Por um segundo seu coração parecia ter parado de bater. Achava que somente de olhá-la ele descobriria a verdade. E a odiaria. Kouji odiava as pessoas que se vendiam por dinheiro. E era exatamente isso o que estava fazendo.

**- **_**Não importa o motivo, isso não interessa. A verdade é uma só... Você está se vendendo por alguns milhões. **_

A voz de sua irmã veio como um raio. _Na verdade são alguns muitos bilhões._ E então a voz profunda de Kouji a fez estremecer ainda mais.

- Se eu não te conhecesse tão bem, Sora, diria que está fugindo de mim. – falou seriamente.

- Claro que não... De onde você tirou isso? – perguntou tentando controlar o nervosismo, querendo soar o mais natural possível.

- Baka... Eu só estava brincando. Você não consegue raciocinar muito bem quando está com sono. – puxou-a para o seu lado, abraçando-a e assim se dirigiram até o estacionamento.

- Hai. Você só estava brincando.

.

- Como assim? – perguntou exasperado.

-** Não há necessidade para prolongarmos essa situação. A data foi marcada...**

Yamato bateu o telefone abruptamente. Afrouxou o nó da gravata. Sentia todo o seu corpo ser dominado pela ira e não pode conter um acesso de raiva. Jogou os papeis em cima de sua mesa no chão, chutou com toda força a lixeira à sua frente, bateu os punhos com força no vidro da imensa janela ao fundo da sala e encostou sua cabeça. Procurou controlar a sua louca e acelerada respiração.

Taichi havia entrado no escritório há poucos momentos e presenciara a cena. Ficou preocupado com o estado de seu amigo. Já o vira irritado antes, mas aquilo era demais. Yamato havia chegado essa manhã dando ordens e gritando com todos que o contrariassem. Não sabia o que fazer nesses momentos, portanto, ficou ali parado próximo à porta esperando pelo próximo movimento de Yamato.

Este por sua vez, virou-se para pegar seu paletó que estava nas costas da cadeira e foi em direção à saída. Não deu nenhuma atenção ao moreno e saiu feito uma besta. Pegou o celular e fez uma ligação breve.

- Preciso das informações que te pedi imediatamente.

.

Se concentrar no seu trabalho a ajudou a afastar os problemas pessoais de sua mente. Agora se encontrava mais relaxada e mais disposta. Já conseguia manter uma postura mais natural perto de Kouji. Após sua décima xícara de café, este parou ao seu lado, rindo.

- Pensa sobreviver somente de café, senhorita eletrizada?

Sora sorriu e sem despregar a vista do que estava fazendo, respondeu-lhe.

- Talvez, senhor Minamoto.

- Já está tarde e você ainda não comeu nada. Vamos comer alguma coisa.

Parou momentaneamente. Agora que parava para observar, realmente estava com fome. Acenou com a cabeça, organizou suas coisas, pegou sua bolsa e seguiu com Kouji até a saída.

Ao chegarem do lado de fora, Sora avistou Yamato encostado em seu carro, que estava estacionado bem na frente do carro de Kouji. _O que ele está fazendo aqui?_ Estava confusa e depois de vir à tona novamente as palavras da outra noite, não pode evitar se sentir apavorada. Minamoto percebeu que Sora parou subitamente no meio da calçada e olhou para a direção que ela observava fixamente. Observou um homem com ares de arrogância e petulância sorrindo para ela.

Yamato descruzou os braços e colocou as mãos nos bolsos frontais da calça. Ainda encostado no carro, acenou com a cabeça para Sora. Esta apenas caminhou lentamente em sua direção, sendo seguida por um Kouji desconfiado.

- O que você está fazendo aqui? – perguntou diretamente, sem se importar com formalidades. Seu instinto lhe dizia para sair dali o mais rápido possível, mas sua curiosidade foi maior.

Yamato deu de ombros. – Nada, apenas passei para cumprimentá-la.

- E como você sabia onde eu trabalho? – interrogou desconfiada. O que mais ele saberia sobre ela?

- Eu apenas sei de algumas coisas. – respondeu inocentemente. Yamato olhou para Kouji e o examinou da cabeça aos pés. Isso deixou os outros dois desconfortáveis. – Você deve ser Minamoto Kouji-san, namorado de Takenouchi-san. Certo?

- Hai. – respondeu Minamoto inquieto. – E quem é você?

Ishida riu ligeiramente, deixando Kouji irritado. Sora por outro lado tinha uma expressão derrotada e parecia que seu olhar implorava para Yamato que não dissesse nada.

Yamato tirou uma mão do bolso e puxou Sora pelo braço até estar colado junto ao seu corpo, abraçando-a por cima do ombro. Olhou-a com um sorriso cativante nos lábios e, como se estivesse se tornando um hábito, beijou-lhe a face, enfurecendo Kouji ainda mais. Voltou-se para Kouji com um sorriso malicioso no rosto.

- Prazer, sou Ishida Yamato, o noivo da senhorita Takenouchi. – disse simplesmente.

Sora virou-se abruptamente para ele e se soltou bruscamente. Sua expressão incrédula estava dirigida para o loiro à sua frente. Kouji parecia não entender o que estava acontecendo.

- Sora-chan, você ainda não contou ao seu namorado que em breve irá se casar... – negou com a cabeça como se repreendesse uma criança. – Não se deve brincar com os sentimentos das pessoas dessa forma.

- Cala a boca, Ishida. – afirmou grosseiramente.

- Sora... O que significa isso tudo? – a voz de Kouji estava distante, fria e exigia uma explicação imediata.

Sora não conseguiu encará-lo. Apenas fechou os olhos e abaixou a cabeça como resposta. Não tinha forças para enfrentar essa situação. _Não agora... Por que você está fazendo isso comigo? O que eu fiz de errado?_

- Sora, o que esse cara está falando é verdade? – perguntou impaciente e a ponto de entrar em colapso.

- Hai. – foi um sussurro tão fraco, que não sabia se realmente fora ouvido. Mas ao ver como seu namorado andava inquietamente de um lado para o outro, percebeu que havia sido forte o suficiente. Lágrimas teimosas rolavam por sua face... Odiava chorar, mas isso estava se tornando tão frequente que começava a odiar a si própria por não poder controlá-las.

- Como? Quando? – perguntou Kouji dolorido.

- Digamos apenas que sua namorada está te trocando por uma fortuna considerável. – respondeu Yamato sarcasticamente.

Kouji não aguentou mais e desferiu um golpe no estomago de Ishida. Este por sua vez, deu um forte murro no rosto de Minamoto, arrancando-lhe sangue do nariz. Kouji caiu no chão, mas levantou-se rapidamente e foi para cima de Ishida. Yamato deferiu uns quantos golpes e se defendeu dos ataques de Minamoto.

Sora não obteve reação nos momentos iniciais, mas depois entrou no meio para separá-los e quase foi acertada. Quando os separou, correu até Kouji que estava sangrando pela boca e pelo nariz. Este por sua vez recuou e encarou Ishida com desprezo.

Yamato endireitou o paletó. – Me bater não mudará o fato de que ela vai se casar comigo. Se você não quer acreditar que a sua amada namorada aceitou um casamento de conveniência, o problema é seu.

- Eu já disse para você calar a boca, Ishida. – gritou Sora exasperada sem dirigir o olhar ao seu alvo.

- Como quiser. – disse suavemente. Entrou no carro e abaixou o vidro da janela. Com um ar infantil e até mesmo inocente disse: - Por certo, a data do nosso casamento já foi decidida hoje por nossas famílias. Nos casaremos no primeiro sábado do mês.

Sora observou o carro partir. _Primeiro sábado do mês? Isso dá 20 dias..._ Saiu de seu estupor ao ouvir Kouji gemer de dor. Voltou-se rapidamente para ele.

- Você precisa ir ao hospital. Entre no carro e me dê a chave que eu dirijo.

Não houve protestos por sua parte, pois estava sentindo muita dor, tanto física quanto emocional, e não estava em condições de dirigir.

**.**

O caminho para o hospital transcorreu num pesado e incômodo silêncio. Kouji olhava pela janela evitando a todo custo encarar Sora. Enquanto ela dirigia, ocasionalmente desviava o olhar para o homem ao seu lado. Procurou as palavras certas, mas não encontrou nenhuma boa o suficiente para a ocasião. Precisava contar toda a verdade, mas não conseguia falar.

Ao chegar ao hospital, estava na sala de espera aguardando por Kouji. Estava desesperada, angustiada. Tão sumida estava em seus pensamentos que não se deu conta quando este se sentou ao seu lado.

Ao vê-lo se assustou. Tinha um curativo no nariz, alguns hematomas, pequenos cortes nos lábios e seu punho esquerdo estava engessado.

- Você está bem? – questionou preocupada. Estava tão desfocada da realidade que não tinha notado o quão ferido estava seu... Seu... Namorado?

- O que você acha? – perguntou em voz baixa de forma descortês. – O nariz quebrado, o rosto inchado, um osso trincado e uma verdade impactante... Creio que não esteja bem. – acrescentou ironicamente sem aumentar o tom de voz.

Saíram do hospital e passaram pela farmácia para comprar os medicamentos que Minamoto necessitava. O caminho até o apartamento deste foi ainda pior. Quando Sora tentou falar algo, ele a cortou antes que pudesse terminar de chamá-lo pelo nome.

- Você está se casando por dinheiro?

Sora respirou fundo. – Pode-se dizer que sim.

Kouji olhou para ela surpreso e desesperado. No fundo queria acreditar que tudo se tratava de apenas uma brincadeira de mau gosto. Tinha a esperança de que ela não estava se casando com outro, e muito menos se casando por dinheiro. Mas, ouvir a confirmação de sua própria boca lhe ferira a alma, o coração e a dignidade.

- Eu...

- Não quero ouvir... – disse alterado. – Não quero ouvir suas explicações, não quero saber como isso aconteceu e nem por que.

Sora podia sentir a dor que ele sentia nesse momento. Então, apenas acatou o pedido dele e dirigiu em silêncio.

.

- Onde diabos você se meteu? – gritou Yagami ao ver Ishida entrando em sua sala.

- Tinha alguns assuntos pessoais para resolver. – disse simplesmente Yamato sentando-se na cadeira em frente à mesa de Taichi, colocando os pés em cima do móvel.

Taichi o encarou e notou que seu amigo estava meio desalinhado. O do tipo que se meteu em uma briga.

- Por acaso, você foi para uma disputa de boxe?

- Acidentes de percurso. – respondeu meio sem paciência para falar sobre o ocorrido.

- Que seja. Apenas procure se recompor. A reunião começa em vinte minutos.

- Ok. – disse se levantando.

- Você mandou que investigassem Takenouchi-san? – perguntou de forma perspicaz.

- Sim, por quê? – olhou para Yagami sem compreender a pergunta fora de contexto, mas como se fosse algo normal e obvio de ser feito.

- Você pretende descontar essa situação nela? – inquiriu algo preocupado.

Yamato apenas sorriu maliciosamente e se retirou do local. Taichi ficou observando a porta pensativo. Negou com a cabeça e começou a assinar alguns papeis.

- Pobre garota. Não tem nem ideia de onde acaba de se meter.

.

Deixou o carro no estacionamento e ajudou-o a levar seus pertences para o apartamento. Sabia que Kouji não queria ficar mais um minuto ao lado dela, contudo, precisava de auxilio. Ele abriu a porta do apartamento e Sora rapidamente deixou as suas coisas sobre a mesinha de centro da sala. Virou-se para vê-lo e o viu distante, com o olhar perdido.

- Kouji, precisamos conversar. O que aconteceu foi...

**- **Eu não entendo... Realmente não entendo. Me custa acreditar que...

- Kouji, eu ia te contar... Mas isso tudo foi tão repentino que não pude... – o tom suplicante de Sora apenas deixava-o mais indignado e irritado.

- Sora, posso te pedir um favor? – disse interrompendo-a

- Hai.

- Você pode me deixar sozinho? – disse virando-se de costas para ela.

- Mas, Kouji... – tentou protestar, mas Kouji bateu a mão no balcão.

- Sora, estou te pedindo. Por favor, vá embora. – disse friamente.

Sora ficou chocada. Ele nunca havia falado dessa maneira com ela. Silenciosamente, foi embora. Entrou no elevador e parecia ser uma pessoa sem alma, apenas vagando por ali. Ao sair do edifício, pegou um taxi, deu a direção para o motorista e sua fisionomia se tornou ainda mais sombria conforme ia avançando ao seu destino.

.

- Gostaria de falar com Ishida Yamato, por favor.

Uma das recepcionistas olhou para ela. Via a sua frente uma bela e elegante mulher com um rosto triste, porém determinado.

- A senhorita tem horário marcado com o senhor Ishida?

- Iie.

- Sinto muito, senhorita, mas...

- Apenas diga que a noiva dele, Sora Takenouchi, está aqui.

Todos que estavam por perto se surpreenderam. As recepcionistas trocaram um breve olhar de incredulidade.

- Sumimasen, Takenouchi-san. Ishida-sama está numa reunião nesse exato momento. – respondeu a outra recepcionista, numa reverência.

- Eu esperarei. – seguiu até o sofá que havia ali em frente e sentou-se. _As coisas não vão ficar por isso mesmo... De jeito nenhum!_

**.**

A reunião tinha acabado. Os diretores se retiravam do recinto, quando a secretária informou a Yamato que Sora Takenouchi estava o procurando.

- Peça que venha até aqui, por gentileza, Haruno-san. – respondeu Yamato se apoiando sobre a mesa de reuniões. Assim que a moça se retirou, começou a rir.

- Qual a graça? – perguntou Taichi.

- Mais rápido do que eu esperava. – disse balançando a cabeça.

- Nani?

- Nada. – ouviu uma batida na porta e sua secretária apareceu novamente, indicando que Sora entrasse. Seu rosto estava estampado com raiva e indignação.

- Boa tarde, senhorita Takenouchi. – disse Taichi ao passar por ela, deixando-os a sós.

Yamato pegou uma pasta que estava ao seu lado e começou a olhar as folhas que estavam em seu interior. Sora ficou ali na porta parada, encarando-o.

- O que você quer? – perguntou bruscamente sem lhe dirigir a atenção.

- O que você pensa que está fazendo? – resmungou com ira.

- No momento, estou trabalhando. Ou pelo menos tentando. – respondeu olhando-a sorrateiramente.

- Você é muito cínico. – fechou os olhos por um momento, buscando pelo menos manter a compostura. – Kouji acabou com o nariz quebrado e o pulso trincado.

- E o que você quer que eu faça? – perguntou ironicamente.

Sora não podia acreditar no que via e ouvia. Como podia alguém ser daquele jeito? Cada segundo que passava ao lado daquele homem experimentava algo novo, algo chamado ódio. Caminhou lentamente até Ishida e parou bem a sua frente. Estava no seu limite.

- Eu não admito que você fale das pessoas que eu amo nesse tom.

Yamato deixou a pasta na mesa e a encarou. Era divertido. Ela tinha coragem. E cada olhar, cada palavra dela pareciam desafiá-lo. E Yamato aceitaria o desafio. E não perderia.

- Você realmente o ama? – indagou Yamato, cruzando os braços e levantando uma sobrancelha.

- Sim. – respondeu sem se sentir intimidada.

- E o que você sabe sobre amar?

- Muito mais do que você, disso tenho absoluta certeza. – respondeu felinamente.

Yamato abaixou a cabeça acenando uma negativa. Sorria como se alguém tivesse lhe contado uma anedota.

- Sendo assim, eu tenho uma proposta para te fazer. – encarou-a como se estivesse prestes a lhe fazer o maior desafio de sua vida. – Se você o ama tanto, não se case comigo.

Sora franziu o cenho. Algo estava _muito _errado. Esperou que ele continuasse, mas ficou ali calado apenas olhando sua reação.

- O que você acabou de dizer?

- Disse para não se casar comigo. Em troca... – fez uma pausa, encostou um pé na parede e novamente cruzou os braços, de cabeça baixa e com um meio sorriso no rosto prosseguiu. – Em troca, eu compro o hotel de sua família pelo dobro do valor e pago todas as dívidas que estão no nome do seu pai.

Aquilo foi como um tapa em sua face. Não sabia qual daquelas palavras era a que mais lhe insultava. Colocar a prova seu amor ou comprar sua família. _Jamais _poderia aceitar tal acordo. O hotel era a vida de seu pai, seu empenho, seu trabalho... O maior orgulho de Haruriko Takenouchi. Mesmo enfrentando tais dificuldades, ainda era a concretização de seu sonho.

- Você deve estar brincando comigo. – disse indignada.

Yamato levantou a mão e balançou o dedo indicador em frente aos olhos de Sora em sinal negativo.

- Estou fazendo algo que seu pai não pensou em fazer por você: te dar opções. Estou te dando uma oportunidade única... Te presenteio com duas escolhas, casar comigo ou ficar com o homem da sua vida!

- E se eu não aceitar o seu acordo?

O sorriso de Yamato misteriosamente aumentou, assim como a malicia implícita em seus lábios.

- Nesse caso, nos casaríamos, todas as dividas do seu pai seriam liquidadas, o hotel continuaria lhe pertencendo e... – cravou o olhar nos olhos de Sora. – O professorzinho sai da sua vida de uma vez por todas.

- O quê? – perguntou num tom acima do normal, exasperada com a última frase.

Yamato olhou-a friamente. Desencostou da mesa e andou em direção a ela perigosamente, acurralando-a, deixando-a sem escapatória, até que a prensou na parede e segurou firmemente seus braços acima de sua cabeça, exercendo uma pressão maior do que a necessária, para que ela não pudesse escapar. Sora o encarava com um misto de surpresa, medo e raiva. Sem despregar de seus olhos, Yamato falou calmamente:

- As pessoas podem tomar todas as decisões da minha vida, eu não me importo. Contudo, eu não me deixo controlar com tanta facilidade. Portanto, as regras do jogo, sou eu quem dita. _Tudo _se mantêm conforme eu _mando_. Que isso fique bem claro a você.

Soltou-a lentamente, ainda a encarando. Colocou uma mecha de cabelo atrás de sua orelha e sorriu angelicalmente, passando a mão suavemente pela face de Sora, quase como numa caricia.

- Você tem exatos dez segundos para me dar uma resposta. – sussurrou. – Dez... Nove... Oito... Sete...

Sora sentia cada uma das respirações ritmadas de Yamato em seu rosto, tamanha era a proximidade entre eles. Mal conseguia processar as informações que havia recebido. A contagem regressiva mais parecia uma parede fechando-se contra ela.

- Seis... Cinco... Quatro...

Sua respiração foi ficando irregular, sentia as pernas fracas, as mãos geladas. Algo quente e salgado invadiu sua boca e percebeu que estava chorando. _Queria poder pensar que tenho escolha, mas não há escolha. _

- Três... Dois...

- Eu me caso com você... – respondeu num sussurro quase inaudível. Estava tremendo, incontrolavelmente.

- Então temos um acordo, senhorita Sora Takenouchi. Eu cumprirei com a minha parte e espero que você também cumpra com sua parte. – disse tomando a mão de Sora a força, apertando-a amigavelmente.

– Apenas me prometa que não fará nada contra Kouji.

- Em nenhum momento falei que faria algo contra ele. Apenas disse que ele deveria sair de sua vida. – deu as costas para Sora e saiu andando lentamente em direção à saída. – Irei providenciar que isso aconteça rapidamente.

A força que mantinha Sora em pé foi embora justo quando Ishida fechou a porta. Caiu lentamente ao solo e ali permaneceu, as lágrimas saindo livremente de seus olhos, tentando inutilmente levar a dor que sentia.

**Continua...**


End file.
